nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 10b (Stars of Io)
The award ceremony is sabotaged and the party tracks down and slaughters the culprits. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 3500 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 3500 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 3500 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 3500 *Guests **Lucy - Eva **Ken - Magus *Date: July 31, 2012 *Location: Lucy's Basement Summary Victory Coversations ??? Award Ceremony The Star Pals are awarded a living airship: a magical flying whale. However, the ship is stolen by the same Goldweaver thugs that were defeated in the interdimensional corridor. To ease in their getaway, they send the Queen's eggs flying off in the other direction, carried by gyrocopters. Tracking a Sky-Whale The Queen of course tries to save her brood, while the party flies after the ship, aided by their two new companions from the tournament. Rematch The party bursts onto the deck, but their enemies were expecting them. The battle is a close one, but the party eventually takes over the ship. Amethyst and the warlord are thrown overboard. The swordmage and monk are killed on the deck. Lastly, the archer is taken prisoner. Return to Sapra The party christens their new ship Moya and fly back. The town is in disarray, and the Queen quietly returns with only one of her three eggs. Gnarlimb slowly realizes that perhaps the other wyrmlings could have been saved if he had aided the Queen rather than chasing after the airship, and is ashamed. Attempts to communicate with the Queen go poorly. At some point during their dealings in Sapra, their prisoner escapes or is rescued, replacing the shackle on a Sapran sewer lizard that the party mistakenly tracks down in pursuit of the archer. Not seeing any sort of positive outcome for any more immediate conversations with the mourning queen, the party sets off for Fallcrest, and say goodbye to their new friends Evie and Maigus. Travels Flying above the clouds, Moya crosses Goldweaver's fortified border. Dark Times in Fallcrest They stop over Nimozaran's tower, and Naiveral and Zem drop down to investigate. Zem sneaks down the floors of the tower, finding the old wizard held captive in the basement. Commentary SG: I was quite proud of my thieving skills during these encounters until a certain crystalized villain decided to have me jump from an airship. At least said villain continued to take ongoing damage. But the story seemed to move along nicely, although the queen's mistrust in the group matched with her willingness to allow us to do pretty much anything did confuse me. I also would have liked to learn more about the cursed hats. PP: The fight with the Goldweaver gang seemed well balanced. It always keeps me on my toes when we're fighting a particularly savvy group that knows to focus on the healer. These baddies are becoming our arch-nemeses. I did agree with Ryan about mind control spells. It seems like compelling someone to stop would be the easiest, to attack their friend harder, and to hurt themselves the hardest. I don't know what the rules say about how those different levels might work numberwise, but it stuck me as over powered. I feel bad that we weren't able to help rescue the eggs. I honestly didn't even consider the possibility of that being a problem, thinking it was just a tactic to split us up from the dragon. I don't know how you could have shown us those were the stakes though (save the ship or save the eggs). The sky whale seems like it will be a lot of fun, as does the lizard. Loot *Sapran Shackles (x3) *Airship (Moya) *Sapran Sewer Lizard (Cyanelle)